


Man down

by Heather



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter crack. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man down

  
Every year on the day that Strongbadia wasn't theirs, Homestar buys Mrs. Benedetto a drink. She never takes it--teetotaler, or possibly she just doesn't miss her husband that much, the witch--but she does sit quietly while Homestar reminisces on his fallen comrade and makes his toast.

"To Benedetto." Homestar says, raising his glass with an invisible arm. "The finest soldier I ever met!"

The widow sits, unmoved.

A few drinks later, he cries against Mrs. Benedetto's door panel. "It's not fair...the good die so young..."


End file.
